Wind is one of the oldest forms of energy used by man. With enormous increases in demand for environmentally friendly sources of energy, plus a growing fossil-fuel shortage, development of alternative energy sources has been stimulated. In this same environment, wind conversion systems are becoming more efficient and competitive, generating amounts of electrical energy large enough for commercial use. However, in order to meet global clean energy needs, it will be necessary to adopt a new approach to wind-generated electrical energy production.
There are two major challenges to a developer of a wind energy conversion system: overall energy conversion efficiency and fluctuations in wind speed and direction. The lower potential power output of wind energy dictates that an advanced conversion system must be of considerable size if substantial amounts of electrical power are to be generated.
Taking the above matter into account, the present invention provides a more efficient and improved system which is based on the Prior Art system patented in Korea under No. 057585 and in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,924.
After experimental field testing, it became apparent that the counter-rotation of the main and auxiliary rotor blades of the Prior Art in the wind turbine system (FIG. 15) had need of improvement. For example, the main rotor blade of the Prior Art is disposed in the front of the tower in an up-wind position, while the auxiliary rotor blade is mounted in a down-wind position functioning as a tail in order that the wind turbine may face into the wind as the direction varies. However, the up-wind position of the main rotor blade created radius limitations due to the narrow space between the tip of the blade and the tower. When the wind blew, the rotor blade was bent toward the tower, finally touching it, with longer blades bending more easily. Rotational tip speed, then, was limited with respect to the constraints imposed on the length of the blade's radius.
A second structural configuration deficiency was the bevel and planet gear box. In the Prior Art, the sections are separated into an upper bevel gear member and a lower planetary gear member.
The design required a complicated lubrication system as well as extraneous components which curbed operational and mechanical efficiency.